The Impossible Team
by MB-Chan
Summary: Harry, Draco, and a couple of other students are being forced to play in a Quidditch team; Hogwarts United. They’re in a tournament; the best Quidditch-team gets a shiny trophy and fifty galleons for each player. However, they have to get along to win..


**Title** ;; _The Impossible Team  
_**Rated** ;; _G  
_**Author** ;; _Everybody's Fool  
_**Category** ;; _Harry Potter_ _General  
_**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters or brooms, Except for the Amy Lee character. She's based on me. The plot and script's mine, steal it and I'll hunt you down and bother you with a stick. Muaha.  
  
--

Harry glanced and grinned as he stepped off his Firebolt, with the snitch in his right-hand. The usual chanting of 'Gryffindor, Go! Go!' was roaring through the Quidditch Pitch as Gryffindor triumphed over Slytherin once again.

Being as much of a winner he should be, Harry thought of something. His grin disappeared. "_Sigh.. Tomorrow.."_ he thought while walking towards the showers, pulling his Firebolt behind him.  
  
'What's up, Harry?' Ron asked while he patted Harry on the back. 'Nothing', Harry replied, but actually it wasn't nothing. In less than 24 hours, all the Hogwarts keepers, and seekers would be united to óne Quidditch team. Meaning, Harry had to play along Malfoy's side.  
  
He hated the thought of this, and followed Ron to the showers. "_Yeah.. Then I'll just wash this thoughts away. I'll just wash Malfoy away.. Or I'll drown myself. Even better._" Harry thought.  
  
--

Somewhere else in the castle; in a certain Slytherin-prefect's room; someone had the same thoughts. "_Damn.. I can't believe I get to play with Potter. Hmm.. I'll just knock him off his broom. Yeah, that'll do._"  
  
Draco Malfoy muttered some things to himself as he took a quick glance at his Nimbus 2001; the same broom that all his Slytherin-teammates had. He went back to his common room; commenting some first years in the hallway.  
  
Once there, he fell onto a couch and took a quick look at a small book about the tournament, entitled '_Quidditch Tournament, 2004- Hogwarts'_. Draco opened it and read the rules, over and over again.  
  
"_This will be just like any other Quidditch game; only there will be one extra player. Seeing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has four houses, and each house sends in two players; there would be eight players. The keeper of the house of Hufflepuff will be the extra player, which remains to the sides of the game until a teammate is knocked off his or her broom._" Draco sighed. Even though he was an excellent seeker, he sucked at the other positions. All the players were being put in their position randomly.. He just hoped he would be the seeker.  
  
--

In a small room somewhere in Hogwarts; five people were sitting around a table. Their names were Professor Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape, Professor Sprout and Professor McGonaggall. They were discussing the positions of their players.  
  
'It'll be best for you all if you put Cedric in the seeker position', Professor Sprout said while she pointed at a photograph, with a tall dark-haired boy on it. 'No way, Draco is way better' Professor Snape tried.  
  
'Severus, as I was saying, Harry and Draco will be filling the Beater position. Now, what student would be the keeper?' Dumbledore said. 'Amy' professor Snape said, thinking of a normal-sized, blonde Slytherin girl, that usually blocked a whole lot of all the quaffles sent at her.

'Well, alright,' professor Dumbledore replied while he wrote Amy's name down. 'Chasers..'  
  
--

That evening, Professor Dumbledore called up the selected students. He led them towards a room and gave them their newly-made Quidditch robes. He left the students, to get the parchment with the positions on it.  
  
'Cool huh, Weasel? Is this the, - erh – first time you're wearing non hand-me-downs?' Draco said while he pointed at Ron, whose ears started to turn red. He wanted to give Malfoy a good-old punch in the face when Dumbledore entered again.  
  
Everyone got silent and payed attention to Dumbledore. 'Your house-teachers and I have completed the positioning of your team; builded on at your earlier Quidditch skills and experiences.' Dumbledore stopped and glared at the students who were all holding their breath and hoping they would either be in the seeker or keeper position.  
  
'Our seeker would be.. Cedric Diggory.' Dumbledore said, a boy that only had his Quidditch-robe half on, jumped up from joy. Three others cursed Cedric to death, but they got silent once Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
'The keeper position will be for.. Amy Lee.' A girl, that didn't even try to put her new robes on and still had her dark-green Slytherin clothes on, let a little grin escape to her face. Again, three students let out a little 'Damn' or 'Shit', and silenced once Dumbledore made a noise.  
  
'The beater positions will be filled out by Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.' He continued. Both Harry and Draco gasped; the same thought seemed to be going through them.  
  
"_ME? The same position as HIM? Oh boy._"  
  
The other students grinned by seeing the look on their faces, but once again silenced.  
  
'The chasers would be Cho Chang, Ron Weasley and Roger Davies.' Three of the four remaining ones letted out a sigh of relief, but one started sobbing.  
  
'So.. I'm the extra, huh?' he said. Dumbledore simply nodded. 'Now now, you can go and practise. The Pitch is reserved until ten 'o clock, so you have all the time.'  
  
He escorted the students out of the room, they fled off to their common rooms to grab their brooms.  
  
--

'Shit. I'm an even worse chaser than a keeper!' Ron yelled madly when he and Harry strolled towards the Fat Lady.  
  
'So what? I get to be the same position as Malfoy; no _that_'s really great.' Harry replied sarcasticly. Ron quickly grabbed his Cleansweep while Harry carefully took his Firebolt out of its case.  
  
--

'So, Draco, like your position?' Amy grinned as she followed Draco to the dungeons.  
  
'Shut up, at least _you_ get to be in your favourite one' Draco said while he had a very 'I-am-so-pissed-off-right-now' look on his face. Amy let out a giggle.  
  
'Jup, _I _get to be in my favourite position. UNLIKE_ SOMEONE_, RIGHT, _DRACO_?' she said with a teasing tone in her voice. Draco ignored her.  
  
As they reached the dungeons they ran into the Slytherin common room and grabbed their Nimbus 2001's.  
  
--

Cho Chang happily ran around the hallways to the Ravenclaw common rooms, followed by Roger Davies. They said nothing, just entered their common rooms and grabbed their brooms.  
  
--

Same here. Cedric Diggory just went to the Hufflepuff common room, not noticing the other Hufflepuff wasn't with him.  
  
--

Ten minutes later they were all in their Quidditch uniforms, standing in the pitch. When they all circled around, Amy and Cho yelled 'I'm the captain!' at exactly the same time.  
  
'.. Okay, Cho and Amy are the captain..s' Harry said, not wanting to make a fight out of their last chance to train. They all mounted their brooms and rose up.  
  
Cho let the Snitch go, let the Bludgers have their way and threw the Quaffle up before she got on her broom herself. The weather was with them, it wasn't cold nor warm, and there wasn't any cloud at the skies.  
  
Cho, Ron and Roger were throwing the Quaffle at eachother; Ron dropped it a dozen times. Amy checked how fast she could fly from the left hoop to the right and vice-versa, Cedric searched for the Snitch, and Harry and Draco were staring at eachother, obviously sharing the same thought.  
  
They looked at eachother, then at their bats, and were searching around for an incoming bludger. "_Him. Bat. Bludger._" were the only words that seemed to exist for them now, as they were muttering them softly, hitting bludgers in eachother's direction.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes and continued their game. After a while, the chasers attacked the hoops between their throwing-scenes, but Amy blocked most of their balls.  
  
In the meantime, Cedric had caught the Snitch four times, his fastest record was five minutes and two seconds. Harry and Draco kept hitting the bludgers at eachother, when suddenly there was a sound. The sound of wood. Breaking wood, followed by a scream, and a boy falling off his broom at a 30-feet height.

Harry grinned as Draco fell off his broom, with a little happy thought; "_He will be in the hospital for weeks, if he won't die that is!_" Everyone just stared at Draco; no one really helped him because no one did really care.  
  
Imagining the looks on Snape and Lucius Malfoy's faces, Amy rolled her eyes and grabbed her wand. '_Wingardium Leviosa_!' she said, pointing at Draco, who now slowly sank to the grounds of the Pitch.  
  
When he noticed he wasn't falling anymore, he scanned around; searching for his broom. All he could find of it, were a couple of black-painted splinters, and a piece of wood with the text '..bus 200..' on it.  
  
--

**A/N**: Blah.. I never do anything 'cool' in the first chaps, so this one's a bit boring I guess. Part two will be up soon.


End file.
